Clark x Brainy Mpreg aka I have no title
by LiveWireGoth
Summary: In which I made did something weird & try to brush off how mpreg happens with my stories with a made up gene. I'll one day fix this to be in the alpha/omega/beta universe but until then read my second warning.(So sorry) Justice League Unlimited/LoSH crossover Also oneshots from ClarkxBrainy Week2015
1. CxB Week2015 Day5

Summary: In which Brainy is pregnant, Clark is confused, the girls want to give him baby stuff & Bruce just wants to go home.

* * *

Warning:

-Everyone's name getting thrown all over the place

-Over use of the word "gene"

-OOC(?)

-Mpreg

-Your milage may very

"BLAH" = Talking or air quote

'BLAH' = Thinking

Second warning:

There is a made up gene in this that is only here so I can brush off how the hell Brainy is pregnant. It was used in some Big Hero 6 RPs but barely mentioned besides once or twice. If I'm going to be honest, this was before learning about the alpha/omega/beta idea so my explination is worse. I'll one day fix this to be in the alpha/omega/beta verse since my shitty brush off is stupid.

This also takes place after my last oneshot in which Clark mistakenly mentioned he was dating, that I made for one ClarkxBrainy week.

* * *

"Hey Batman! What'cha reading?" Flash asked

Bruce groaned silently which made it seem more like a sigh, he had been stuck in the watch tower all week & had barely gotten any sleep. Diana had thankfully given him some good coffee & something to read this morning. It just so happened that Flash noticed him reading a front page news article.

"If you must know, some scientists managed to learn about some genes that have apparently been dormant in everyone. Why? Did you know them Wally?" Bruce muttered

Flash ignored Batman's grumpy mood & read over his shoulder. At some point Wonder Woman, Shayera, John & even Superman came over, due to getting interested. It seems that scientists had learned of some genes dubbed the doe gene & buck gene(1), they were discovered after a couple gay & even some straight couples got pregnant. While the gay couples would seem odd as it is since they're the same gender & all, the reason it was odd for the straight couples was because the males were getting pregnant. After some studying, tests & other things it was learned that the doe gene was the reason behind the men & women getting pregnant even in a "normal/traditional" pregnancy. On the other hand, the buck gene was how the "fathers" got the "mothers"(2) pregnant.

Shayera became a little curious & wondered if the women on Wonder Woman's island might have the gene, much to Diana's distress due to how awkward it was getting. On the other end Clark was getting a little worried about something, which no one seemed to notice... That is until Bruce noticed, despite being up for days he was still focused enough to see his friend squirm some.

"You worried about Querl?" Batman said, making Clark jump a little

Everyone then looked at Clark & got curious again. They hadn't gotten to fully met the mysterious Querl yet, Bruce had been nice enough to show them pictures but they still had yet to meet him. Clark had his reasons though which Bruce respected despite teasing him about not telling everyone that he was dating. Querl was still considered Brainiac 5 which meant he could still be in danger since the league wasn't to fond of his ancestor, Brainiac. At the most everyone only knew Brainy was a green alien that had an IQ that could beat Lex Luthor's. They were also aware that Clark's adopted parents knew of his relationship & about the green alien.

Clark started to stutter & ran off like when everyone learned the first time about his relationship & just like last time everyone chased him. Bruce snickered & noticed J'ohn walk over to switch so Bruce could go home. Bruce nodded & went home so he could sleep...

-TAKE US HOME CASEY!-

"Brainy, I'm home." Clark sighed as he walked threw the door

Not only did he hide for most of the day but then almost forgot his notes for work. To top it all off Clark was worried about the possibility that Brainy had the doe gene, neither were ready to be parents even if the idea interested Clark. He sighed as he tried to shake the idea from his head... That is until he saw Brainy sitting a stool, he was in blue jeans that made it to the caves of his legs & was in a white long sleeved, shoulderless shirt but what surprised Clark was that Brainy was holding something.

"U-Uh Brainy?"

"Hmm?"

"What is that?..."

-A week later-

When Clark was teleported to the Watch Tower he looked tired, it was he'd been un able to come into work the last couple days until Brainy finally told him to just go to work already & then had Batman drag him in the best he could.

"So what happened?" Bruce asked as they had lunch

Clark sighed "Brainy tested positive for pregnancy... I was up part of the mornings this week while he had morning sickness... The other part was me trying to read parenting books & calling my folks for advice..."

"It seems even aliens aren't immune to this..." Bruce said before drinking some coffee, Clark just nodded in agreement

Everything peaceful for the most part until later in the week when he got home. Brainy was looking at some of the books Clark bought when he noticed said man walk in with a card board box.

"... Do I want to ask?" Brainy said before getting up to help his boyfriend

"It would seem that someone heard me & Bruce mention you were pregnant... Many of the girls though it'd be a good idea to give us baby clothes..." Clark sighed before showing Brainy the items in the box

Brainy smiles a little & holds up some baby booties

"At least we can use some of this for the baby..."

-The end-

* * *

1) I blame Rise of the Guardians fanfics that talk about buck & doe pooka. Also to make thing kind a clear(I dunno I'm loopy right now) an uke has the doe gene, a seme has the buck gene & a seke has both.

2) I forget why I put quotes, I know some of the mentioned mothers are men & some of the mentioned fathers are female but technically that is the correct term so I'm just calling them that. I dunno what I'm getting at, I'm starting to get loopy due to it being night time...


	2. CxB Week2015 Day7(Late)

Summary: Clark goes to the hospital to see his & Brainy's baby

* * *

Warning:

-OOC(?)

-Mpreg

-Questionable plot holes due to the fact I'm doing a poor job at explaining crap & I dunno

-Your milage may very

Take place after the one for fanfic day

I'm serious about plot holes, if someone wants to help me think of a better way to fix the plot holes then please tell me

* * *

Clark rushed threw the hospital doors the moment he got the call, his parents were visiting & had been helping Brainy with the house while Clark was at work. It was his father that had called him, it was easy to hear Brainy hissing in pain due to his water breaking. Clark's mom called once Brainy was in the hospital & in the delivery room. Bruce had hired some of the medical staff of some organization that helps aliens living on Earth to go undercover & help so no one questioned it.(1) While it's a surprise that that worked Clark, Diana, Shayera, John & even Wally(2) questioned how Bruce not only did something that ridiculous sounding but also managed to pull it off. Either way Clark is glad Bruce could help...

When Clark gets to the delivery room's hall, his parents are in the chairs meant for waiting family members. smiles as though saying Clark made it on time, Clark sighs in relief & sits down, knowing he might not be allowed to go into delivery room. Clark fidgets as he waits, hoping Brainy is ok... It worries him since he might lose another family member, despite Kara not being dead she wasn't here with them either.(3) Clark sighed, trying to take his mind off it & hope everything is ok, tries to help comfort him but it's questionable how it's working.

Suddenly Clark feels a tug at his sleeve, looking he sees two boys that look like him with white circles on their foreheads like Brainy. They both look scared & are sniffling, especially the second one who looks to be pretty brave & head strong.

"D-Dad? I-Is mom going to be ok?" Ask the first boy

Clark sighs again, knowing he has to be strong for his sons... Brainy survived delivering them so he can survive this. The two have been threw a lot, from Clark finally telling the others about Querl to planning a wedding to planning the baby room & even raising twins. That was only the recent years, they have gone threw harder things, things even harder then waiting for the Justice League members to react to Brainy or when Gear was being controlled by Brainiac...(4)

"Don't worry Vlad... He's going to make it. Your new sibling will as well." Clark said, comforting the boys

Some time later the family was let into the delivery room to see Querl, Clark smiled as he saw the Coluan resting & holding a pink blanket bundle. Querl opens his green eyes & smiles before gently moving the pink bundle slightly. Clark walks over in time to hear the baby yawn & manage to get her arms out of the blanket. The baby girl's skin had a green tint to it which would make it hard to hide until Querl made a hologram device for her. Pulling back the blanket Clark feels his heart melt at the adorable baby girl, she had her mom's blond hair & even had purple eyes like when he was partially robotic.

"Any idea on a name?" Querl asks

"I was thinking of naming her after Kara..." Clark said as he gently rubbed the baby's cheek

Querl smiled & mentioned that Kara would have liked that. The twins came over their eyes lit(5) up when they saw their new sister, Clark & Querl smile at seeing this. Everything is going to be alright...

-The end-

* * *

Kind of wish this was longer so the reveal of the twins was more surprising & sorry that this oneshot is short & stuff I got writing block near the end.

1) Brainy made a hologram device thing(I dunno what I'm saying) so he could walk around without people wondering why his skin is green. However it would only help him so the baby's skin(which might be green) would still be a problem if he gave birth at a hospital.

2) Clark eventually told them about Brainy, I talk about it later

3) I saw all the Justice League & Justice League Unlimited episodes, wasn't to into the crossover with Legion of Superheroes. Though I will admit I got a little hyper when the other Brainy & Supergirl kissed(actually that usually happens when I see a kiss scene) & they might go together. So I'm just going to say that was an alternate universe that managed to connect... I dunno what I'm getting at...

4) I also saw Static Shock, also completely unrelated(maybe?) shout out to PriestessOfNox from DA & her fanfic Broken Gears

5) Have I mentioned that I find it hard to believe I graduated high school? Because I'm pretty sure I can't spell lit(insert correct spelling), am I suppose to use the word "light"?


	3. Summary about the kids(Dunno why)

I guess I should explain the kids, I dunno why I just feel like it.

Van-El/Vlad Kent & Kon-El/Conner Kent are 5 while Kara-El/Kara Kent was just born(in the oneshot)

Vlad:  
Vlad is the oldest of Clark & Querl's kids, he was based on the child from the dream episode of Justice League.(Or was it Justice League Unlimited?) He's pretty cheerful & he's Conner's mostly identical twin. When he gets older he joins the Justice League.

Conner:  
A lot like his Young Justice counter part but with better relations.(I know only a little) Conner is smart like his mother & usually has to keep an eye on his twin brother, Vlad. If it wasn't for Vlad having green eyes while Conner has blue eyes & that they both have different hair cuts you'd think they were identical twins. Conner has a bad temper especially if you threaten & or hurt his family(especially his mom & sister) or if you call him a "mama's boy". He has inherited his father's powers & later on calls himself Superboy while in battle. When he's older as Superboy, he'll joined the Teen Titans with a clone of Martian ManHunter named .(I know very little about Young Justice, what I do know is from a friend, & fanfics which are questionable due to being different from the show most of the time)

Kara:  
She's a pretty happy baby, she's named after her dad's cousin that disappeared a couple years back. For the most part she's a completely normal infant besides green skin & the Brainiac symbol on her forehead(that her siblings also have). Some how Kara not only looks a lot like her mother instead of a mix of her parents but she has purple eyes.

Kara sadly will inherited the title of Brainiac which bugs her mother but Kara has been able to deal with it(especially since she doesn't Brainiac in her head). Kara's superhero name is often confusing. Some call her Brainiac 6 some call her Mad Hatter but the few times she says it she calls herself "Brainiac 6 the Mad Hatter". At somepoint in the future an accident will happen that leaves her becoming fairly hyper afterwords which is still unexsplained & is partly why she chose to be called Mad Hatter. She later chooses to stay in the 31st centery & joins the Legion. Kara is dating Bounce Boy's kid.


End file.
